jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Torn
Torn is one of the main characters in the Jak and Daxter games. He is first introduced in Jak II when he is referred to by Kor as a member of the Underground. KATE The internet is really really great TREKKIE MONSTER For porn KATE I�ve got a fast connection so i don�t have to wait TREKKIE For porn KATE Huh? There's always some new site, TREKKIE For porn! I browse all day and night TREKKIE For porn! KATE It's like i�m surfing at the speed of light TREKKIE For porn! KATE Trekkie! TREKKIE The internet is for porn KATE Trekkie! TREKKIE The internet is for porn, KATE What are you doing!? TREKKIE Why you think the net was born? Porn porn porn KATE Treee�kkie! TREKKIE Oh hello kate monster KATE You are ruining my song TREKKIE Oh me sorry, me no mean to KATE Well if you wouldnt mind please being quiet for a minute so i can finish? TREKKIE Me no talkie KATE Good I�m glad we have this new technology TREKKIE For porn KATE Which gives us untold opportunity TREKKIE For por�oops, sorry KATE Right from you own desktop TREKKIE For --- KATE You can research browse and shop Until you�ve had enough and your ready to stop TREKKIE FOR PORN!! Trekkie! TREKKIE The internet is for porn! KATE Noooo TREKKIE The internet if for porn! KATE Trekkie TREKKIE Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn! KATE That�s gross you�re a pervert TREKKIE Ah, sticks and stones Kate monster KATE NO really, your a pervert Normal people don�t sit at home and look At porn on the internet TREKKIE Ohhhh? KATE What?! TREKKIE You have no idea Ready normal people? NORMAL PEOPLE Ready--- ready ----ready TREKKIE Let me hear it! TREKKIE AND GUYS The internet is for porn! PRINCETON Sorry kate TREKKIE AND GUYS The internet is for porn! PRINCETON I masturbate! TREKKIE AND GUYS All these guys unzip their flies For porn, porn, porn! KATE The internet is not for porn!! TREKKIE AND GUYS PORN!, PORN, P--- KATE HOLD ON A SECOND! Now i know for a fact that you, Rob, check your portfolio and trade stocks online ROB That�s correct. KATE And Brian, you buy things on Amazon.com BRIAN Sure! KATE And Gary, you keep selling your possesions on Ebay GARY Yes I do! KATE And Princeton, you sent me that sweet online birthday card PRINCETON True! TREKKIE Oh, but Kate- What you think he do . . .after? hmm? PRINCETON . .yeah KATE EEEWWWWW! TREKKIE AND GUYS The internet is for porn! KATE Gross! TREKKIE AND GUYS The internet is for porn! KATE I hate porn TREKKIE AND GUYS Grab your dick and double click KATE I hate you men! TREKKIE AND GUYS For porn, porn, porn! (harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn KATE I�m leaving! TREKKIE AND GUYS Porn, porn, porn, porn porn, porn, porn, porn KATE I hate the internet! TREKKIE AND GUYS Porn, porn, porn, porn TREKKIE The internet is for TREKKIE AND SOME The internet is for TREKKIE AND ALL The internet is for PORN! TREKKIE YEAH!